


Скоро

by Riddle_TM



Series: Бывшие товарищи [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Их жизнь кажется Орсону идеальной, но не так уж много он знает.





	Скоро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963875) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



Так заканчивался каждый вечер. Его смена подходила к концу, но он не вставал из-за стола, пока не пересматривал все свои заметки. Перечитав всё по меньшей мере дважды, Гален выключал терминал и собирал бумаги в аккуратную стопку. После этого он обходил офис — его собственный вечерний патруль — чтобы убедиться, что никто из его учёных коллег не остался на сверхурочные. Кого-нибудь обязательно приходилось, несмотря на протесты, выгонять с рабочего места. Сроки горели, да, но правил внутреннего распорядка никто не отменял. Гален готов был обсудить проблему, которая их задержала, но эта беседа рано или поздно заканчивалась, и оправданий больше не оставалось.  
На пути в свою квартиру он старался не замедлять шаг. Голокамеры записывали каждое его движение, и нельзя было ни на секунду показать, что он не хочет делать то, что делает.  
Прежде чем приложить палец к замку, он снова напомнил себе расслабить плечи. Сбиться было нельзя. Нужно было поддерживать идеальный образ человека, который рад быть здесь, гордится тем, что строит, и счастлив жить той жизнью, которую для себя создал.  
— Держи, дорогой, — Орсон протянул ему бокал вина. — Я подогрел для тебя ужин.  
— Ты всегда так заботишься обо мне, — Гален взял вино, улыбнувшись хорошо отрепетированной улыбкой.  
— Разумеется. Ты же знаешь, как ты для меня важен.  
Губы коснулись его, и он подавил дрожь, которая всё ещё пыталась прорваться наружу, даже после всех тех лет, что он поддерживал этот фасад. Они со звоном сдвинули бокалы, и он позволил жидкости проскользнуть в горло, не ощутив вкуса.  
— Итак, чем балует нас шеф сегодня вечером, дорогой?  
Орсон видел только то, что хотел видеть. Преданного слугу Империи и своего внимательного партнёра. Своего Галена. Орсон усадил его за стол; он вытерпел руку, погладившую его сначала по плечу, а потом по щеке, удерживая на лице улыбку, пока Орсон садился напротив. Дождавшись, когда он разложит еду по тарелкам, Гален завёл светскую беседу, точно зная, какие темы нужно затронуть, чтобы с его стороны почти не потребовалось никакого участия.  
Предоставив Орсону трепаться, на протяжении всего ужина он улыбался и кивал в нужных местах, отвечал на вопросы, когда это было необходимо, и всё время напоминал себе, зачем он это делает — как и каждый вечер. Со забрал Джин в безопасное место, и это оружие, гордость Орсона — он мечтал увидеть, как оно разлетится на куски и унесёт этого ненавистного человека вместе с собой.

— Завтра мне придётся вернуться на станцию, дорогой. Таркин снова поднял шум, и я не могу позволить ему присвоить результаты нашей работы.  
— Антикризисные меры. Твой профиль.  
Орсон расцвёл, польщённый, и снова поднял бокал:  
— Скоро, любовь моя. Галактика узнает, как мы сильны.  
Ему просто нужно было продержаться ещё чуть-чуть. И тогда он смог бы отомстить. Флешка у него в кармане послужила бы этому.  
— Скоро.  
На этот раз вино показалось ему сладким.


End file.
